Reclusió
by Natsumi Niikura
Summary: Va obrir els ulls, adolorida i masegada, les mateixes quatre parets, les mateixes goteres incessants, la mateixa porta blindada, la mateixa bombeta groguenca que feia pampallugues.


_Code: Lyoko i tots els seus personatges són propietat de MoonScoop i France3._

**Reclusió**

Va obrir els ulls, adolorida i masegada, les mateixes quatre parets, les mateixes goteres incessants, la mateixa porta blindada, la mateixa bombeta groguenca que feia pampallugues. Tot igual que ahir, tot igual que el primer dia. Pels cops que li havien donat menjar suposava que portava un mes allà però n'estava segura, creia que l'alimentaven dues vegades al dia. Potser era suposar massa.

El grinyol de la vella porta blindada, aquí venia un altre cop. La mateixa dona repentinada i vestida de blanc que venia dia rere dia. Aquella dona tant familiar. Deixaria la safata damunt la taula, preguntaria com se sentia, es posaria els guants de làtex, li revisaria les seves ferides, l'injectaria calmants i marxaria.

Sempre igual.

—Com et trobes? —va preguntar mentre es posava els guants de làtex.

Ella no va contestar, per a què fer-ho. Era evident com estava. Si necessitava una resposta és que era estúpida.

La dona de blanc la va moure per a tenir accés a la ferida del seu costat. Jaient de costat va veure els seus cabells vermells estesos pel terra, eren d'aquell color o era el vermell de la sang? Ja no ho recordava com tampoc recordava la seva pròpia cara.

El dolor de la ferida va pujar per les seves costelles amb una fiblada que va tallar-li la respiració, però no va queixar-se ni plorar, en aquell suposat mes s'havia fet immune a moltes coses. Ja no tenia més llàgrimes, ni forces, ni ànims per a queixar-se. Ni ganes de viure.

La dona de blanc no va pronunciar cap més paraula, els tres primers dies hauria volgut que li parlés més, que li digués coses, que l'hagués tranquil·litzat, ara en canvi tant li feia. Les paraules de consol haurien estat tant falses que li feien venir basques.

La dona de blanc no la enganyava, ni li prometia deixar-la anar a canvi d'informació, no li mentia a la cara mentre la reduïa a un tros de carn. En el fons li agrada la seva companyia. La dona de blanc era el més humà que existia en aquell forat repugnant i opressiu.

Una suau moixaina als cabells era la manera d'acomiadar-se de la dona de blanc, potser també una manera de donar-li ànims, potser no significava res i ella s'entossudia a donar-li sentit.

La grinyolant porta va tancar-se rere aquella dona i la soledat la va tornar a engolir. L'espetec de la bombeta, l'aigua gotejant, sempre al mateix ritme. Com un disc ratllat que reprodueix una vegada i una altra el mateix defecte, un bucle trasbalsador que la feia desitjar perforar-se els timpans per a no haver de seguir sentint-ho.

Les parets de pintura escrostonada, que en temps millor devien ser blanques, eren plenes de regalims d'aigua i fongs; i el terra gris i de ciment, que li gratava la galta i el cos nu, estava ple de mosques, cuques i altres bestioles mortes, les envejava, elles ja no havien de patir més.

La porta una altra vegada amb els seu grinyol amenaçant donant entrada a aquell home cruel i sense escrúpols amb els seu somrís retorçat i el seu caminar altiu.

Com sempre feia va arrossegar la cadira fins al lloc on ella romania estirada, va seure i encendre una cigarreta. Ara vindrien les preguntes, aquelles a les que no podia respondre perquè no coneixia les respostes. Aquell home que s'enfurismava en no aconseguir arrencar-li un gemec, un lament o una súplica. De vegades es preguntava si realment volia respostes o tant sols era una excusa per a colpejar-la i forçar-la.

—Bé Anthea, t'ho tornaré a preguntar. On és el teu marit? —Va aspirar el fum de la cigarreta i va esperar, però com sempre l'Anthea no va contestar.

Va mirar-lo als ulls esperant el cop que sabia que arribaria. El fum sortint dels pulmons d'ell i una puntada a l'espatlla amb aquelles botes de puntera reforçada amb acer. Una nova pregunta seguida de silenci i un altre cop més.

Pregunta, silenci, cop. Pregunta, silenci, cop. Bleixos masculins, gotera, gotera, gotera, gotera. Més cops. Gruny, ràbia continguda.

Sempre igual, sempre el mateix, sempre en el mateix ordre.

Pausa. Passes enfurismades. Gir brusc.

Sabia el que venia a continuació. Es trauria els pantalons i la resta ja ho coneixia massa bé. Havia aprés a quedar-se quieta i a no forcejar. Quan forcejava era pitjor, perquè no només la humiliava sinó que a més li feia més mal. Per a què forcejar si era inútil. Forcejar només feia que ell es divertís més, que fos més cruel i que allargués aquella tortura durant hores.

Les mans d'ell sobre la seva gola exercint la pressió justa per a que boqueges matusserament en busca d'aire però sense asfixiar-la, allò li ennuvolava la ment i endormiscava el dolor. Va sentir la queixalada perforant-li la carn del pit i la sang relliscant per la seva pell bruta.

L'Anthea no va queixar-se i ell la va mossegar amb més força sense aconseguir traure-li una llàgrima. L'home va rebufar i la va deixar anar. Ja havia acabat. Ja no tornaria fins al dia següent en que tot tornaria a repetir-se un altre cop.

Va pujar-se els pantalons maleint-la i va clavar-li una puntada a les costelles fent-la rodolar pel terra com si d'una andròmina inútil és tractés.

La porta obrint-se les passes tornant cap a ella, una galleda d'aigua gelada per sobre. Cop de porta. Ell allunyant-se.

Goteres.

L'Anthea va dur-se una mà mutilada al pit mossegat mirant de silenciar el dolor. Quant quedava d'ella? Quant quedava de l'Anthea Hopper? No ho sabia. Potser ja no existia.

**Fi**

_**Notes de l'autora:**_

_Hola! He canviat totalment de registre, em venia de gust escriure alguna cosa més cruel i fosca i li ha tocat a la pobra Anthea. He pensat moltes vegades en com deuria ser la seva reclusió així que he reciclat algunes idees que tenia per a ANSMT i que no faré servir per l'edat dels que ho llegeixen.  
Ara actualitzaré més sovint perquè acabo de quedar-me a l'atur, així que em veureu més per Ffnet, fins que trobi una altra feina._


End file.
